


I Made Him Awesome

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Just a fun reflection between Britain and Prussia on America's 250th brithday on who he really takes after and who made him awseome.
Kudos: 4





	I Made Him Awesome

I do not own Hetalia okay? I do love the historical side and spoofing it does. So I got to thinking, "Well in the real world Von Steuben was a Prussian general who helped to train American troops and in Hetalia Prussia is awesome" so I got thinking, maybe some of that awesome rubbed off... and that is where this story began the idea. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

England waved his folded up ticket in his face. He had been in New York for America's 250th birthday and it was like it was every year in July. Hot. Muggy and stuffy. Nothing like he was used to back home. Thank the lord he is having it here and not out in Texas or that bloody desert here. He still won't tell me what they did in Nevada... the bloody Cold War ended over 30 years ago! He thought as he looked around. "250 years..." England muttered as he threw up in his mouth when he head a very loud and obnoxious laugh behind him.

"So, I still sicken you to this day?" A loud, boisterous voice said from behind him.

"America?" Britain turned and not to see the young country who the celebration was for but a tall, red eyed, white haired man.

"You getting old?" Prussia laughed. "I mean our voices sound nothing alike. But think about it, would we be having this whole celebration if not for someone totally awesome?"

"You think France is awesome?" Britain said.

"Dummkopf." Prussia laughed, flicking Britain's forehead. "The only thing that frog did was to block you from running away at Yorktown."

"If I could have just made it to the sea..." Britain muttered.

"You could not stop him from growing up. Do I need to tell him what his brother was betting on during his Civil War phase?" Prussia smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." Britain said.

"I'm not one to spoil the mood, just came back from the old stomping grounds as the locals like to say." Prussia said. Britain looked confused. "Valley Forge you twat. The locals even named a town after me. Big mall there too..."

Britain looked up at the name 'Valley Forge'. The winter encampment there had changed America and how he fought. Before that he and his armies overtook America and his armies easily. But after that, he had changed. Was able to hold his own against his armies, some of the best in the world at the time. "Your Hessians should have done better." Britain said sourly.

"You get what you pay for and you didn't pay enough. I figured I would help this poor young fellow out. Especially since you proved such a pussy when you fought with Austria." Prussia laughed drinking a soda. "It's too early for me to pull out the beer. Plus I don't want a public drunkeness charge. I'd never hear the end of it from Germany."

"So the stiff couldn't make it?" Britain said.

"Something to do with having to keep the Macaroni brothers in line. So he sent me in his stead. I swear my brother has the weirdest friends." Prussia mused.

"Yeah, those two are pretty strange..." Britain said as he wiped his brow. "It's so bloody hot!"

"Remind you of Africa huh dude?" America said as he came up behind Britain and Prussia. "So you made it for my 250th birthday huh?" With this Britain threw up a little in his mouth. "Prussia? Haven't seen you in awhile!"

"So he wasn't making it up?" Britain said.

"Why would he?" America asked.

"Seriously? I am so awesome, I don't need to make things up to be so. Or after all this time are you still in denial?" Prussia asked.

"Dude, I don't think he's ever been cool with my independence." America sighed. "Hot day today. But I just checked with the fireworks and they'll be awesome tonight."

"I did not come all this way for it to be lame." Prussia said with a laugh.

"Got you a cold one, know you like them." America said handing Prussia a beer. "Wished it was this warm when you were training me. It was cold as balls then."

Valley Forge 1777

America looked around. He had to fight to prove himself ready to be independent from Britain. He had been on his own for awhile now and to have Britain come back and treat him like a child was just the final straw. But it was not easy convincing him. He had tried every polite way he could think of, even got many of his people to sign a Declaration of Independence, but noooooooooooooo, he just couldn't take a hint and it came to fighting. And as strong as he was, and as good a shot as he was, he couldn't beat Britain's armies. They did say that the sun never set on the British Empire... With a sigh, America stared at the fire as the snow blew around him, roasting what little meat he had on the fire, wrapping a worn blanket around him.

"NEIN!" a loud voice from behind him. "You're a dummkof and won't last a minute in a real battle with Britain without my AWESOME help."

"Ow! What was that for?" America said standing up, turning to face the visitor. "Just who do you think you are to do that anyway?"

"The awesome Prussia and I have taken it on myself to help you kick the crap out of that limey bastard. You show promise, I've seen your fighting skills, and I have to admire your long rifle." Prussia said, noticing the Germanic influences on the Pennsylvania Long rifle. "Not many of your men have this sadly. The rifling of this beats the smooth bore nature of Britain's Brown Besses..."

"So I should be able to kick Britain's ass right?" America asked cheerly.

"NEIN DUMMKOF!" Prussia said. "While good shooting, strength and good guns do help one, you will need discipline. And it won't be fun. But when I am done with you, you will be awesome. Maybe not as awesome as me, but you will be able to put Britain in his place."

"Cool!" America said as Prussia smacked him.

"Drop and give me 20." Prussia yelled. "This will be a hard winter but when I am done, you won't stink, your army will be healthy and fed and will win."

In the present day, Prussia drained the beer America gave him. "This stuff tastes like donkey piss! I wish you'd learn how to make beer better. I heard your brother Canada can do it better than you!"

"Shut up!" America said as Britain smirked.

"And you!" Prussia said throwing the beer can at him. "How dare you ruin the poor boy's taste!"

"How is it my fault?" Britain said.

"Guys, let's pop one back and just enjoy the fireworks." America said.

"Ja. It's not every day there's a birthday." Prussia smiled. "And I can see that I rubbed off on you." He said giving America an affectionate noogie. "But you will never be as awesome as me."

So how was that? Short? Long? Funny? Historical? Let me know in a review. As anyone who learned about the Valley Forge encampment, it was a Prussian General named Baron Von Steuben that helped shape Washington's armies. So I took that idea and put a little Hetalia fun on it. Yes I know the Sestercentennial or 250th anniversary isn't for another 6 years from this original posting but come on, I wasn't going to wait that long to do that. And the French didn't really commit to helping the US until after the Valley Forge point so yeah, Prussia helped first. Also if you like Hetalia's historical style, look up these two shows I like, Histeria and Drunk History. Neither take the subject seriously but you learn more than you ever could at school. So sorry for the long A/N on this one, so remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


End file.
